Stress
by Egauli
Summary: Séries en devenir d'OS sur Reborn. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà l'idée donc, bon. Enjoy. Romance, humour, mais aussi de plus en plus de angst.
1. Stress

Ben voilà, mini fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment autour de Spanner et Schoïchi, parce qu'ils sont simplement trop mignons tous les deux et que ça nous crèvent à tous les yeux qu'ils sont ensemble depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Donc, bien évidemment, cette fic est de moi, elle parle d'une relation pas si platonique que ça entre deux mecs donc si vous souhaitez garder votre innocence, libre à vous de ne pas la lire.

Et enfin et surtout, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Akira Amano.

(ouf, enfin une entrée en matière correcte)

Petit résumé, parce qu'il ne peut plus figurer sur la présentation et que je l'aime bien quand même :  
_Ou un petit moment romantique rien que pour Sho et Spanna. Ou presque..._

_**Stress**_

Spanner poussa silencieusement la porte de la salle d'attente, lançant dans la pièce un regard inquisiteur. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et eut un léger soupir.

Irie se tenait sur le coin d'un bain scolaire, les genoux relevé sur son torse, les mains fermement agrippées à ses mollets. Sa tête dépassait à peine de cette barrière, ne laissant voir que la chevelure rousse délicieusement emmêlée. Le blond eut un léger sourire attendri malgré son agacement et s'avança doucement de son petit ami.

- Hey, lança-t-il, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'à son habitude en s'asseyant à côté du roux.

Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir observer l'autre. Ses yeux reflétaient son angoisse et son soulagement de voir enfin le blond.

- Salut, Spanna… murmura-t-il d'une voix… couinante ?

Pour le murmure grave et sexy, on repassera.

Le susnommé sourit de nouveau, il adorait la façon dont l'appelait Shoïchi, avec cet accent japonais qui déformait la fin de son nom en un a nasal.

- Ça va ? reprit-il en passant la main dans les cheveux si doux de son petit ami. Tu ne stresse pas trop ?

L'autre rougit au contact de la main de Spanner et fit une petite moue de souffrance.

- J'ai mal au ventre.

Il s'en doutait quand même un peu. Bon, ça allait être à lui de le rassurer. Pas que cette tâche lui déplaise, mais c'était un peu récurent, tout de même.  
Sa main caressa encore un peu les cheveux de l'autre avant de descendre sur sa nuque pour attirer le roux dans un tendre baiser. Celui-ci se déplia quelque peu pour pouvoir se coller à son petit ami, déjà un peu plus détendu.  
Spanner interrompis leur doux échange quelques secondes plus tard. Ses bras entouraient à présent la taille de Schoïchi dans un cocon protecteur.

- Bon, pourquoi tu t'angoisses ? demanda-t-il en commençant à masser le ventre du roux pour apaiser les contractions dû au stress.

- Je vais pas y'arriveeeeer, répondit celui-ci dans un gémissement désespéré.

- Ah oui ? reprit le blond avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Je peux savoir comment le génie le plus doué en robotique du Japon ne réussirait-il pas un simple test ?

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son copain, rouge comme une tomate sous le compliment, ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, manifestement sans réponse.

- Je ne suis pas le plus doué, rétorqua-t-il finalement, rougissant toujours furieusement. Il y a Byakuran… et toi aussi… vous êtes tous les deux au moins aussi doué que moi.

Si l'humeur du mécanicien blond s'assombrit à la mention du fana des chamallows, il n'en montra rien à son petit ami. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'enclencher ce genre de discussion.

- En tout cas, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'un simple test puisse surpasser tes compétences, donc ça devrait aller, non ?

Il eut droit à un petit sourire en récompense. Le roux était déjà nettement moins tendu. Il lui vola un autre baiser et eut droit à un nouveau magnifique piquage de fard.  
Son copain était décidément bien trop mignon pour son propre bien.  
Il ne laisserait jamais Byakuran s'en emparer.

Il se pencha vers le plus beau mec que la Terre ait jamais porté (selon lui mais pas que) pour se rapprocher sensuellement de son oreille, le faisant légèrement frissonner.

- Ça va aller. Affirma-t-il doucement. Tu vas passer cet examen en bluffant ces imbéciles de juges et je serais juste là pour ta sortie. On fera une longue balade avant d'aller chez toi et je te ferais l'amour tendrement, pour te noyer sous le plaisir, et tu t'endormiras tout contre moi…

Il suçota légèrement l'oreille à laquelle il venait de chuchoter, arrachant un gémissement de bien être à son propriétaire. Puis le blond se redressa pour admirer le sourire confiant que lui offrait son magnifique petit ami au milieu de la tomate qu'était à présent son visage.

- Irie Schoïchi, appela soudain une voix depuis la porte qui s'était ouverte sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Les deux tourtereaux retombèrent soudain sur Terre, et le sourire de Schoïchi se crispa légèrement. Il tendit le bras pour caresser la joue de son copain.

- Merci, Spanna, murmura-t-il avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Puis il se leva sans trop hésiter, et se dirigea d'un pas relativement sûr vers la porte.  
Il se retourna juste avant d'entrer dans la salle d'examen.

- A tout à l'heure. Lança-t-il.

- Bon courage. Répondit simplement le blond.

Le roux hocha quasi-imperceptiblement la tête avec un dernier sourire, puis ferma la porte.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes à fixer la porte que Spanner regarda enfin autour de lui. Il remarqua enfin la demi-douzaine de personne le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Un instant perplexe, il finit par hausser mentalement les épaules. Avant de comprendre.  
C'est vrai que personne n'était encore au courant qu'il sortait avec le japonais.  
Ça avait d'ailleurs l'air d'en choquer plus d'un.  
Bah quoi, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec le plus beau mec de cet univers et des autres ?  
Non mais.

* * *

Bon, voilà, c'est pas long, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux là et je suis assez contente de moi.

Bref, ne vous gêner pas pour me commenter, ça fait plaisir et ça aide à avancer.

(et vive les tordus du bistouri ! pour Stein)


	2. 5980

Bon, à vrai dire, ce topic n'était pas vraiment destiné à avoir une suite, mais comme me connaissant, ça risque de vite devenir une série de mini-fic, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ne pas les mettre ensemble, donc :

Avant tout et parce que j'ai un exemple constant de cas grave de ce genre dans mon entourage, que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai marqué "Yamamoto et Gokudera" et non le contraire que je je préfère l'un ou l'autre. Et si ça vous plait pas, c'est la même, non mais!  
Bref, yaoï, avec des mentions assez explicite, je pense... donc, libre à vous de ne pas apprécier. C'est également assez sombre.

Ces personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, quand au fait qu'ils soient ensemble pour cette histoire, c'est à moi que vous le devez (quoi que...).

Encore une fois, c'est une idée que j'ai depuis un petit moment sur ce couple, qui, s'il ne m'est pas sordide ou quoi que ce soit, je ne trouve pas si emballant que ça (je préfère largement Spanna et Sho), mais ils sont assez crédibles et ce sont une bonne source d'inspiration, donc voilà.

C'est également encore une fois assez court, mais bon...  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Yamamoto et Gokudera s'aiment.**

Ils se le disent souvent, ou en tout cas ils essaient. Parce qu'ils ont conscience que leurs cœurs ne battront pas éternellement. Que ce soit l'un pour l'autre ou tout simplement pour marquer le rythme de leur vie. Ils voudraient bien y croire mais savent que ce serait se mentir à eux-mêmes. Ce sont des déclarations timides, ou grandiloquentes, parfois les trois petits mots sont criés, dans l'émoi d'un moment, ou quand la fin de leurs vies semble imminente. C'est toujours beau à entendre. C'est toujours merveilleux d'avoir une preuve tangible de l'amour de l'autre. Alors, ils s'y accrochent, pour se rappeler que le monde n'est pas fait que de sang et de larmes. Pour se rappeler que leurs accents de tueur peuvent aussi murmurer les plus belles paroles au monde.  
Ils essaient de contourner cette fatalité humaine qu'est l'incompréhension pour ancrer cet amour en l'autre. Pour pouvoir mieux l'accepter. Pour voler un peu de bonheur à leurs vies avant que ce ne soit elles qui leur soient volées. Ce sentiment leur permet de combattre un peu mieux leurs peurs les plus terribles. Et c'est bon.

Gokudera aime Yamamoto. Il a eu du mal à l'accepter. Beaucoup plus que Yamamoto. Il a commencé par s'énerver. S'énerver de voir que le sourire idiot de celui qu'il a longtemps considéré comme un rival était l'une des choses qui lui permettait de tenir. Qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer devant ce monde qu'il commençait à peine à voir dans toute son horreur. S'énerver de constater qu'il avait froid, tellement froid, quand il ne pouvait s'appuyer sur son compagnon.  
Il était devenu une bête enragée, qui tournait sur elle-même comme un animal en cage dans sa propre tête. De plus en plus terrifié à l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait mourir. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait perdre. Il était devenu violent. Incapable de voir le sourire de son coéquipier sans l'imaginer mort, couvert de sang, avec ce sourire vide face à une mort qui le détruirait lui aussi.  
Il en était devenu fou, de peur, de douleur.  
Il s'était battu contre Yamamoto jusqu'à en avoir les mains en sang et le cœur en miettes devant cet éternel sourire trop confiant. Il s'était battu jusqu'à ce que sa peur sorte et que ses larmes roulent. Et il avait lâché prise. Il s'était enfin effondré dans les bras du brun en pleurant plus qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré. En parlant. Beaucoup. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé parler. Il avait tout dit, avait abandonné son cœur dans cette chaleur moite de l'autre, décidant que, s'il lui fallait mourir, ce serait dans ces bras dont il avait tant besoin. Et les bras puissants s'étaient refermés sur lui, l'isolant dans une obscurité bien plus réconfortante que la lumière du jour. L'inondant sous assez d'amour pour épancher sa peine et contrer sa peur débilitante.  
Alors, il avait commencé à lui dire. De manière toujours détournée et souvent cachée sous un faux accès de colère, plein de grandes phrases destinées à noyer les trois petits mots qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de dire et d'entendre. Et puis, il a commencé à le dire un peu plus, le criant parfois au plus profond du plaisir ou le murmurant contre les lèvres de l'autre.  
Et il n'y croit pas trop lui-même, mais, au fond, il sait qu'il aime suffisamment l'autre pour en mourir.

Yamamoto aime Gokudera. Cela fait longtemps qu'il le sait. Il s'en ait rendu compte la première fois qu'ils se sont disputés, que lui-même s'est énervé, et souvent, cela le fait sourire, que l'amour soit né d'un déchaînement de colère qui caractérise tellement celui qu'il aime et lui ressemble si peu. Mais quand il a su, il n'a rien dit. Il savait que mettre une telle entrave à Gokudera n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté d'être un peu plus triste sous les remarques acides de l'italien. D'être un peu plus inquiet quand il partait en mission sans lui ou quand il s'énervait sans aucune raison. Tellement plus inquiet qu'il l'a laissé se déchaîner sur lui par des colères intempestives et inexpliquées pendant près d'un an. Refusant de mettre ce nouveau poids sur les épaules de l'argenté, qui s'étoffait toujours un peu plus en gardant pourtant son teint maladif. Il avait tout supporté de ces disputes qui lui déchiraient le cœur en gardant toujours son sourire pour ne pas vaciller.  
Et puis, il y avait eu ce soir. Où les cris étaient encore plus rageurs, où les coups étaient encore plus violents, jusqu'à ce que les membres de Gokudera se mettent à trembler. Jusqu'à ce son visage se décompose lentement, que ses lèvres se mettent à murmurer des mots inaudibles et que ses yeux se brouillent. Et soudain, la bête enragée qui lui faisait face était devenue ce petit gamin effrayé qui se serrait désespérément contre lui en pleurant. L'autre lui avait tout avoué et il avait pu enfin le serrer contre lui, le réchauffer, le rassurer. Le protéger contre cet univers glauque qui était le leur.  
Yamamoto n'oublierait jamais ce moment là, ces sentiments là. Ce mélange étrange de panique et d'incompréhension mêlés à un bonheur incommensurable.  
A partir de ce moment là, il n'avait cessé de lui dire, de lui murmurer, de lui susurrer, de lui chuchoter, de lui crier, de lui hurler. Il n'avait cessé de l'attirer entre ses bras pour le réchauffer, le rassurer. De l'embrasser, de le caresser et de lui faire l'amour pour lui prouver par tous les moyens qu'il l'aimait et pour tenter d'alléger le poids qu'il sentait sur les épaules et le cœur de son désormais amant.  
Gokudera ne lui disait pas beaucoup, ou alors pas directement, sauf quand il était perdu dans le plaisir et que ses actes n'étaient plus dictés par une quelconque raison. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre clairement pour le savoir. Certaine phrases de l'argenté qui ressemblaient à tout sauf à des déclarations lui confirmait de façon bien suffisante l'amour clairement visible dans les yeux verts lorsque l'autre croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Yamamoto savait que cet amour était sans doute ce qui les perdrait, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait laissé Gokudera quitter ses bras.

**Yamamoto et Gokudera font l'amour.**

Ils font l'amour avec cette passion, brûlante et désespérée de ceux qui savent leur mort proche, eux encore plus que les autres, sans doute. Ils tentent de se noyer sous le plaisir, d'oublier que le lendemain sera peut-être le jour de leur fin. Ou pire encore, de la mort de l'autre. Alors leurs étreintes se font moins douces, moins tendres, et plus sauvages, plus violentes, mais toujours pleine de cet amour, qui les désespère autant qu'il les comble. Leur souffle se fait plus erratique, et le plaisir s'accompagne de larmes devant la fatalité qui les enchaîne à un sort toujours plus mortel.

Gokudera cache sa peur dévorante par une fausse timidité qui s'évanouit dès que le brun se remet à le toucher. Il tente désespérément de se convaincre que ses larmes sont de plaisir, et non de cette angoisse qu'il ne peut ignorer. De cette angoisse dans laquelle il a toujours été baigné, mais qui se fait d'autant plus forte à présent qu'il a plus à perdre que sa propre vie. Il a tellement peur de perdre Yamamoto, de ne plus pouvoir profiter de sa chaleur qui le protège contre un monde si froid, qu'il se demande parfois si le brun lui en voudrait de mourir autant que lui ne pourrait se pardonner de l'avoir laissé seul. Il est incapable de se voiler la face et sait que sa mort arrive, toujours plus vite, et il ne peut qu'en trembler, alors il cri, il hurle, à son amant de le prendre plus fort, plus vite. Pour ne sentir que ce corps rassurant, sur lui, en lui, présent sur chaque fibre de son être, et pour oublier tout le reste, ce goût amer qui l'empêche de regarder son amour sans ressentir la terrible envie de s'enfuir, très loin, pour échapper à cette peur, de le perdre, ou de mourir pour le laisser, sachant qu'alors la folie devient la seule possibilité. Pour tenter de croire que la désillusion sera moins douloureuse ainsi. Mais il lui suffit de croiser les orbes bruns ou de sentir la chaleur de son torse ou de ses bras pour savoir qu'il n'aura jamais ce courage, même s'il pensait que cette méthode est vraiment efficace.  
Alors, il s'abandonne et invite, par ses cris sincères et curieusement déplacés dans sa bouche d'habitude si bien fermée, Yamamoto à venir tout noyer sous le plaisir. Et son horizon s'arrête quelques minutes qui semblent des heures aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux chocolat, aux bras puissant, à ce sexe dur et à cette bouche dominatrice, dont il voudrait profiter éternellement pour ne plus avoir à retomber dans son monde d'horreurs banales.  
Et puis, il s'endort dans les bras du brun, et sombre dans une joie éphémère qui se dissipe avec les rayons du Soleil.

Yamamoto reste naïf. Il sait bien sûr qu'ils mourront bien trop tôt, mais il n'arrive pas à se convaincre lui-même de cette possibilité qui lui semble aussi loin que le ciel, ce ciel dont il aime les vents et les tempêtes. Au fond de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres, qu'eux ne peuvent pas mourir. Bien sûr, la mort est imminente, mais il ne peut y croire vraiment, malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en convaincre. Et ça lui fait peur. Parce qu'il sait que la claque ne sera que plus grande encore. Et, au fond, il sait que si Gokudera meurt, lui ne pourra plus vivre, sa vie ne sera plus réelle sans l'argenté sous lui pour le convaincre que ce monde de mafieux est tangible.  
Alors il mourra et rejoindra son amant dans les bras glacés de la mort, pour réchauffer une dernière fois son tendre amour. Une dernière fois, il lui fera l'amour pour qu'ils ne puissent s'oublier dans l'au-delà. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il le caresse pour lui arracher de délicieux gémissement qu'il sera à jamais le seul à entendre, à chaque fois qu'il ne fait plus qu'un avec lui et tente de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son nom pour effacer l'odeur de mort qui plane à l'orée de leurs sens, il tente de se convaincre que c'est la dernière fois, la dernière fois qu'il peut lui murmurer des mots si tendres en lui faisait atteindre un paradis connu d'eux seuls, pour ne pas rater cette fois-là. Pour être sûr, que qu'elle que soit leur dernière fois, elle ne puisse qu'être parfaite.  
Et puis, il se laisse aller contre son amour, qui s'endort toujours après lui avoir murmuré les plus beaux mots au monde. Mais il ne s'endort pas tout de suite. A chaque fois, il prend soin de graver sur sa rétine tous les détails de ce corps magnifique qu'il connait pourtant par cœur. Il prend le temps de calmer ses angoisses et entoure de ses bras son amour qui commence à frissonner pour se bercer de son souffle tranquille dans ces seules occasions. Et enfin, il s'endort.

* * *

Voili voilou...

J'ai pu constater avec ma dernière fic, qui date de trois jours... que demander directement des reviews était une technique plutôt efficace pour avoir un retour sur notre boulot. Donc, si ces messieurs(on a le droit de rêver, non?)-dames veulent bien se donner la peine...?

Aussi, tant que j'y suis, je suis ouverte à toute proposition de pairing qu'on pourrais me faire. J'aime beaucoup travailler sous demande, donc ne vous gênez pas. Et ça me donnerais peut-être des idées pour des plus gros projets... (par contre, je ne garanti rien dans le cas où je ne connais pas les personnages, vu que je suis limitée à l'arc du futur malgré les informations que l'on m'a déjà communiqué sur la suite).

Bref, à plus. ^_-


	3. Ne t'en vas plus

Bon voilà, pareil que d'habitude, une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête à propos des perso de Reborn, donc voilà... C'est du Lambo x Reborn, donc du yaoi et je pense qu'on pourrait presque mettre du M sur celui là, donc toujours, si vous tenez à rester pur(e)s , ne vous sentez pas obligé(e)s de lire ce petit OS, qui est un peu OOC pour les deux caractères, et plus particulièrement pour Reborn, mais ça m'a plutôt arrangée pour pouvoir faire ma fin^.

Je pense personnellement que celui là est moins bien que les deux autres, mais je vous laisse juges...  
Bref, je pense que vous vous doutez que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dans tout les cas, Enjoy.

* * *

**Lambo détestait Reborn.**

Il le détestait pour s'emparer de son corps et jouer avec son cœur si facilement, sans qu'il réussisse à se défaire de son emprise. Il détestait particulièrement ses petits sourires suffisants qui le désignaient comme sa proie et sa propriété. Il détestait Reborn pour le faire aimer ces longs regards plein de désirs et de promesses de luxure. Il détestait venir aux rendez-vous que lui lançait silencieusement le plus vieux. Il détestait s'y rendre avec cette sorte d'impatience fiévreuse que lui instillait le souvenir des mains chaudes caressant tranquillement son corps avec l'assurance de celui qui sait en être le propriétaire.

Il détestait les étreintes brutales du brun qui l'écrasaient sous son poids, lui laissant à peine le temps de repérer son amant et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire, dont il n'arrivait pas à vouloir se défaire. Il détestait les gémissements désespérés qui lui échappaient lorsque le brun lui dévorait le cou, laissant les marques de son passage. Le marquant comme sien, encore et encore. Il détestait les longs frissons que déclenchaient les mains chaudes de Reborn contre sa peau, qui revenaient pincer ses tétons pour faire augmenter ses gémissements puis redescendaient le caresser plus bas, jusqu'à faire tomber tous ses vêtements et le laisser impuissant devant le tueur, sa nudité comme une autre de ses faiblesses. Il détestait que son esprit embrumé cède face au plaisir provoqué par la bouche pulpeuse qui descendait à son tour sur son torse, alors que les mains venaient se balader dans son entrejambe, effleurant sans jamais satisfaire l'objet de ses désirs. Il détestait encore plus le cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés qui lui échappait à chaque fois que le plus vieux s'emparant de sa verge entre ses lèvres et que son regard s'embuait des premières larmes de la jouissance avant qu'il ne se déverse dans l'antre chaud.  
Il détestait alors le sourire malicieux que lui lançait Reborn en remontant la tête vers lui, les vêtements à peine froissés par leurs ébats, conscient de sa supériorité sur son cadet. Il détestait ensuite apprécier l'étrange baiser que lui prodiguait son partenaire, le faisant se goûter lui-même.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir se coller contre son tortionnaire, pour en demander plus, toujours plus, même sachant que la claque derrière n'en serait que plus grande. Et c'est sûrement cela qu'il déteste le plus dans Reborn. Qu'il le fasse espérer, encore et encore, qu'il donne à son corps un plaisir infini pour ne faire qu'assécher encore plus son cœur.

Et leur ébat continue, et Lambo ferme les yeux pour oublier que ceux de Reborn ne reflètent que du désir, et il n'a plus la force de faire le décompte de toutes ses hantises. Ne compte plus que les mains brûlantes qui le caressent, les doigts qui s'infiltrent dans la bouche, puis dans son intimité déjà tant de fois violée par le tueur, les lèvres qui infligent une douce torture au environ de ses cuisses, refusant de lui offrir entière satisfaction. Et il en vient à se détester lui-même d'être si faible alors qu'il en redemande d'une voix suppliante.

Reborn s'empresse de le satisfaire, ou en tout cas de contribuer à calmer le feu qui consume son corps. Pour lui faire oublier que son cœur hurle bien plus fort. Le cadet sent subitement la pointe d'un sexe se presser contre ses fesses, et Reborn le pénètre violemment. Lambo se déchire sous la douleur alors que le brun transperce son intérieur comme il a transpercé son cœur, mais cette douleur là s'apaisera bien plus vite que l'autre. Bientôt le tueur commence de lents va et vient en lui et Lambo se met à crier, de plaisir cette fois, et quand la jouissance l'atteint, il tente de s'accrocher aux portes de ce paradis auquel il n'a pas droit pour ne pas avoir à affronter de nouveau les pupilles noires.

C'est sans espoir.

Le jeune homme ne peut que retrouver la terre ferme, et ce dos qu'il a tant l'habitude de contempler. Ce dos, il le déteste, c'est la seule chose que lui offre Reborn après lui avoir fait l'amour. _Non,_ pense-t-il, amer, _après l'avoir baisé_. Alors il attend, pendant ces quelques minutes qu'il déteste aussi, que Reborn s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin lâcher sa stupide fierté et laisser ses larmes couler. Mais Reborn ne s'en va pas. Il ne respecte pas leur entente tacite et reste encore un peu. Il est pourtant déjà tout habillé, près à repartir, et n'a apparemment pas l'intention de prendre une cigarette.

Lambo se redresse lentement, prêt à chasser Reborn avant de laisser ses larmes s'échapper. Alors il ouvre la bouche. Pour lui dire de partir, _d'enfin partir_. Mais sa voix, ou son cœur, il n'en est pas sûr, ne lui permet pas de parler. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêche de parler. Il panique. Un hoquet bien trop bruyant se forme sur ses lèvres, et subitement, il éclate en sanglots.

Reborn se retourne brusquement. Une sorte d'alarme s'allume dans sa tête en apercevant les larmes du bovino : "_Lambo pleure, Lambo pleure !"._ Les yeux ternes du brun s'allument eux aussi. C'est son Lambo. Enfin. Ce Lambo pleurnichard et entêté qui lui cassait les oreilles à longueur de journée, et non pas cet homme froid comme la glace qui le chasse de sa chambre après qu'il ait satisfait ses désirs et qu'il essaie désespérément d'effacer à coups de rein rageurs, qu'il tente depuis trop longtemps de ranimer tout seul en jouant à l'amant fiévreux. C'est son Lambo.

Et Lambo pleure, perdu dans sa souffrance accumulé depuis tout ce temps où il a tenté de devenir un homme digne pour Reborn, depuis que le tueur a commencé à ne plus le voir. Il laisse tomber sa fausse dignité et pleure comme le gamin qu'il aurait voulu rester. Et tant pis pour Reborn, il est trop tard de toute façon, cela fait longtemps qu'il l'a perdu. Il tente de se noyer dans son malheur, à tel point qu'il ne voit pas les yeux pleins d'espoir de son amant. Qu'il ne reprend contact avec la réalité que lorsque celui-ci le prend dans ses bras. Le prend _enfin vraiment_ dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer. Que quand il commence à entendre la supplique que répète en boucle le plus grand tueur de cette époque :

- Ne t'en va plus, plus jamais, ne repart pas, ne t'en va plus, ne t'en vas plus…

Lambo songe soudain qu'il ne déteste plus Reborn. Et qu'il va enfin pouvoir cesser de se détester lui-même.  
Un sourire naît enfin sur ses traits.

* * *

J'attends toujours vos idées pour d'autre pairing!

Bye.

et, pendant que j'y pense... reviews?)


	4. 4851

Bon, si vous allez lu les précédents chapitre, vous avez du constater que je demande souvent des défis... donc voilà. Ce challenge est un petit défi que j'ai trouvé sur une fic de Harry Potter, que je serais, malheureusement incapable de retrouver. J'ai décidé de piquer l'idée et tenter de le faire à ma sauce, c'est-à-dire avec mon couple préféré du moment, Spanna et Sho! ^^

N'ayant personne d'autre que vous pour me juger, j'attends vos avis quant au conditions et si je les aies bien respectées!

Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, ils sont ensemble de mon fait (quoique) et ce petit bout de leur histoire ensemble vient également de moi.

Enjoy!

**Thème 1: Lieux improbables :****La scène doit se passer dans un endroit (publique ou non) peu courant pour une relation physique. Des endroits comme une voiture, un ascenseur, un bureau, devenus trop clichés seront refusés.****  
**_**Mots obligatoires : sirop, liquide, éveil, jeu-de-rôle.  
Phrase obligatoire : "Je ne suis pas très rassuré(e)."**_

- Hmm… Spanna… aah… attends. Hmm… non, attends. Attends!

Le blond releva la tête, laissant tout de même un suçon très visible dans le cou de sa victime. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de son petit ami, impatients.

- Quoi ?

Shoïchi détourna les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance avant de parler.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Je veux dire, on est quand même à l'université.

- Et alors ? répliqua avec insouciance l'autre, personne ne vient jamais dans la réserve.

Et, considérant apparemment cela comme suffisant, il retourna savourer l'oreille du roux avec délectation.

- Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas envie, susurra-t-il.

Même sans le voir, Irie sentait dans sa voix son sourire pervers.  
Malgré la montée d'excitation que cette pensé fit monter en lui, il repoussa une nouvelle fois son petit ami, qui le regarda d'un air contrarié.

- Si… mais… je…

Spanner le coupa d'un baiser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, tout contre ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas très rassuré. Avoua finalement le roux.

L'autre s'écarta, affichant cette fois clairement son sourire tentateur.

- Tu as peur qu'on nous surprenne ? ça ne t'excite pas de savoir que n'importe qui pourrait arriver pendant qu'on le fait ? souffla-t-il d'un ton joueur, en se rapprochant de nouveau dangereusement.

- Si..., ne put qu'avouer Shoïchi, et la teinte qu'il avait pris aurait pu éclairer dans la pénombre.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour provoquer l'éveil de la bête. Spanner laissa toute la place à ses envies, entrant dans un état qu'aucun d'eux deux ne pouvaient ni ne voulaient contrôler. Les gémissements coupables d'Irie envahirent bientôt la réserve plongée dans la pénombre. En quelques minutes, le plus petit des deux se retrouva couché sur une pile de tapis de sport, déjà à moitié déshabillé par son petit ami lui-même déjà dans un état plus qu'ambigu.

- Ne disparais plus jamais comme ça. Murmura-t-il en se couchant doucement sur le torse de son petit ami.

- C'est à cause de Byakuran… protesta faiblement le roux, connaissant parfaitement la haine qu'entretenait son petit ami à l'égard du tatoué.

Le visage de l'autre se durcit en effet à l'évocation de l' « ami » de Shoïchi. Son petit ami était l'une des rares choses pour lesquels son flegme quasi-londonien se fendait et il détestait que le pseudo génie qu'était Byakuran lui tourne autour, d'autant plus qu'il sentait que les élans d'amitié du blanc cachait quelque chose de plus malsain, qui ferait un jour ou l'autre souffrir l'être innocent qu'était Irie. Il ne supportait plus cette situation et attendait impatiemment que cette espèce de jeu de rôle disparaisse pour qu'il puisse clairement renvoyer l'autre dans ses buts.

Chassant ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête agacé, il retourna à l'attaque du cou de sa victime, la faisant gémir lascivement. Le son réveilla d'ailleurs une certaine partie de son anatomie qu'il s'empressa de frotter contre l'entrejambe d'Irie qui gémit de nouveau, plaintivement cette fois.

- Spanna…

Il releva la tête et leurs bouches se heurtèrent, engageant un baiser passionné, faisant progressivement perdre le peu de raisons qu'il restait aux deux amants.

Le blond se redressa légèrement, cherchant des yeux de quoi préparer Shoichi avant de perdre totalement la tête. Il repéra un flacon contenant un liquide non-identifié et tendit la main pour tenter de l'attraper. C'était sans compter le susnommé petit ami, qui, décidant de sortir quelque peu de son rôle pour le moins inactif, mordilla timidement mais néanmoins délicieusement sa jugulaire.  
Sous la surprise, Spanner eut un violent frisson et perdit l'équilibre précaire qu'il maintenait jusque là tant bien que mal. Il se retrouva affalé sur son petit ami, sa tête reposant contre le torse imberbe.

Les deux amants restèrent un moment dans cette position, profitant sans se concerter de ce moment de douceur au milieu de leurs ébats. Spanner profitait pleinement de la chaleur de son petit ami, de son odeur fraîche et appétissante, de la douceur de sa peau, de sa main qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux et il se sentait bien.

Mais l'envie se fit bientôt pressante et ramena bien vite les deux jeunes hommes à leur occupation première. Le blond fit jouer sa langue sur les tétons redevenus durs de son amant avant de remonter lentement sur son cou, puis son menton, et enfin, ses lèvres d'où s'échappait un souffle court. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se redressa légèrement, parvenant cette fois à saisir le flacon qu'il avait déjà repéré.

C'est avec un air triomphal qu'il fit pendre l'objet devant la tête de son petit ami. Irie l'observa, sans comprendre.

- C'est du sirop… ? tenta-t-il, ce à quoi répondit son copain par un haussement d'épaule.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes… Non ! s'interrompit-il, comprenant visiblement avec un léger temps de retard et un rougissement subi les intentions du pervers en face de lui.

Pauvre de lui.  
S'ensuivit donc un monologue de sa part orchestré savamment par le blond au-dessus de lui.

- Aaaargh, non… hmm… non, ah… ! aaaah, stop, pas là, attends… hnnn, a… arrêtes… Spanna, Spa… ! Spannaaah, nooon…

Une demi-heure plus tard, son petit ami se décida enfin à le lâcher après lui avoir fait subir la plus délicieuse torture qui soit (mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué). Les deux garçons s'enlacèrent tendrement, calmant leur cœur affolé et leur respiration saccadé.

- Désolé… finit par souffler Spanner à l'oreille du roux, j'aurais du t'écouter, même si tu avais vraiment l'air d'apprécier…

L'autre se redressa pour le regarder, stupéfait. Il n'imaginait pas du tout recevoir des excuses de sa part alors qu'il savait que s'il ne voulait vraiment pas, Spanner ne l'aurait jamais forcé.

- Dis, Spanna… - il avait soudain un besoin urgent de lui dire – je… je t'aime, d'accord ? Alors ça ne me dérange pas… que tu… enfin… tu comprends quoi ! ça ne me dérange pas… tant que c'est toi, d'accord ?

Il détourna timidement les yeux, n'osant même pas imaginer l'état de son visage à présent. Il ne put donc pas voir l'expression de surprise et de plaisir attendri sur le visage du blond. Il sentit seulement les bras finement musclé du mecano l'entourer et le torse de son petit ami l'accueillir tout contre lui alors que leur lèvres se rencontraient.  
Ce fut un long et doux baiser.

Puis la bouche du plus grand se détacha de ses lèvres pour venir mordiller son oreille, qu'il savait être l'un des endroits préférés de son petit ami, et en conséquence, l'un de ceux qui subissaient constamment ses assauts.

- Tu sais, je vais avoir du mal à me retenir si tu me dis des trucs pareils… murmura-t-il lascivement.

Le roux n'eut que le temps de comprendre son erreur avant que l'autre ne le plaque de nouveau sur les tapis poussiéreux et retourne explorer son corps.

- Aaaah ! Non, Spanna, non, attends. Aaah ! Je t'en supplie, stop !

A ce moment là, le susnommé se demanda sérieusement si son petit ami ne faisait pas exprès d'exacerber sa libido… Mais… Irie n'était pas comme ça… Si ?

Il remonta tranquillement tout le torse blanc du geeck assumé sous lui avant d'arriver de nouveau à son oreille. Le rouquin frissonna, Spanner savait que malgré ses protestations, l'autre adorait qu'il lui mordille les oreilles, il le sentait à la façon dont Shoichi se collait ou s'éloignait légèrement de lui. Et la plupart du temps, son copain était plutôt collé à lui à la glue extra forte…

- Eh, chuchota-t-il tout doucement, retenant mine de rien l'attention de l'universitaire, je t'aime aussi.

A peu près comme il s'y attendait, l'autre eut un hoquet surpris. Ce à quoi il n'était par contre pas préparé, c'est que, à peine détachées du visage du roux, ses lèvres se firent prendre en otages par une bouche impérieuse exigeant le plus délicieux des ballets.  
Son sourire s'agrandit dans leur baiser à mesure que la surprise s'estompait et il rapprocha de lui Irie avec un petit grognement de contentement.  
Il adorait tellement Shoichi…

* * *

Bon ben voilà... Toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ou demande par vos reviews.

Sinon, je suis en train de faire sur demande de Toxic (que je remercie pour son soutien ^^) une fic mettant en scène Fon, ainsi qu'un autre OS sur Bel et Fran, dont je suis pas sûre qu'il figure sur ce topic-ci...

Bref, bye-bi.


	5. Tsuna centric

**Bon, ben voilà... je suis désolééé...**

**Je devais continuer Illusions et j'ai fait ce petit truc mini qui en plus ne devait pas être tout seul parce que j'avais l'intention de faire pleins de mini-fic (d'ailleurs il faudrait que quelqu'un me donne la définition exacte de drabble), avec des pairings incluant Tsuna, mais que quand j'ai fini ce mini-truc, j'ai tout de suite voulu le publier parce que je suis devenue totalement accro aux reviews (les gens, je vous aime!) -_-' !**

**Bref, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir, surtout que les personnages sont totalement OOC...**

**Tuez-moi...**

* * *

Tsuna venait de découvrir une nouvelle particularité de son amant dont il usait et abusait avec délectation.

Hibari, le froid, l'insensible, le torride, était chatouilleux. Le petit Vongola l'avait découvert totalement par hasard et profitait honteusement de ce nouveau pouvoir qu'il se découvrait auprès de l'homme réputé pour être le plus fort de Namimori.

- Arrête, Tsunayoshi, répétait l'impitoyable en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Mais le petit brun continuait son avancée victorieuse, maîtrisant son amant qui tentait vainement de le repousser par d'impitoyables chatouillis, au creux des bras, sur le ventre, sous les aisselles, dans le creux de genoux, ou, l'ultime torture, sur la plante des pieds.  
Hibari n'en pouvait plus de se tortiller, peinant de plus en plus à réprimer les gémissements désespérés que le traitement provoquait en lui.

- A... Arrête ça! non… arrête, espèce d'herbivore ! Stop !... Stop !

Tsuna eut un sourire digne d'un carnivore psychopathe devant le spectacle de son impassible gardien incapable d'échapper à ses doigts chatouilleurs. Il cessa finalement sa torture pour venir doucement prendre les lèvres du japonais. Celui-ci répondit bientôt aux lèvres du decimo et le baiser se prolongea, tendre et doux.

Ce fut Tsuna qui le rompit, regardant avec des yeux brillants du bonheur de pouvoir encore partager ce genre de moment son amant sur lequel il se reposait.

- Maintenant, je saurais comment te maîtriser quand tu te bats contre Mukuro, murmura-t-il, vaguement moqueur.

- N'essaie même pas, le menaça gentiment Hibari, avant de reprendre de nouveau les lèvres du petit brun.

* * *

Voilà, avec ça et un passage où ils dorment ensemble (pour une prochaine fois) c'est ce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple... particulier.

Sur ça intéresse quelqu'un, je veux bien des fleurs rouges, noires et blanches sur ma tombe...

* * *

**Bon, voilà, je me suis dit que mon texte était tout de même un peu court pour que personne ne cri au drame (ce que personne n'a fait, finalement) et j'ai donc décider de mettre un deuxième petit OS, juste un peu plus long que le premier, sur le couple qu'est le 1827...**

**Bref, Enjoy (avec l'espoir que vous n'aurez toujours pas envie de m'étriper après ça...)**

* * *

Tsuna sourit dans son demi-sommeil et tendit son bras pour venir effleurer les quelques poils du ventre d'Hibari. Celui-ci se retourna dans le lit pour venir se coller au petit brun, le ramenant contre lui. Un véritable ronronnement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge du futur dixième du nom quand il se retrouva la tête enfouie contre le torse de son petit ami.  
Il adorait qu'Hibari vienne dormir avec lui. Ça avait commencé totalement par hasard, un jour où il pleuvait tellement fort que le préfet de Namimori s'était résigné – sans trop faire de difficulté, par ailleurs - à dormir chez Tsuna.

Le petit brun adorait les nuits où son amant venait dormir chez lui à l'improviste, des séances de sexe aux réveils dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, tout était pour lui constituant du bonheur parfait. Il adorait s'endormir contre le corps toujours tiède de l'asiatique, et se réveiller près de son amant pour pouvoir admirer le corps d'Apollon d'Hibari.

Il profitait de plus pleinement de ses matinées, puisqu'étant préfet en chef du collège Namimori, Hibari se réveillait et se levait toujours pile à la même heure (il avait d'ailleurs exigé dès la première fois que les réveils-matins soient bannis de la chambre de son amant), quelque soit les folies qu'ils aient pu faire durant la nuit, et en profitait toujours pour réveiller doucement son petit herbivore, lui évitant ainsi les attaques matinales de Reborn.

Mais surtout, surtout, ce qu'adorait Tsuna ces matins-là, c'étaient les regards inconscients et plein de tendresse que lui lançait Hibari, si différents des habituels, si froids malgré la passion, qu'ils lui réservaient.

* * *

**Eh, bien... comment dire. Voilà encore un tout petit riquiqui OS à ajouter à cette panoplie :). Je ne tiens pas à en faire un nouveau étant donné sa taille, mais il est de mon devoir de vous informez que le couple est différent des deux fois précédentes.  
C'est parti mon quiqui! Enjoy ^_^'**

* * *

****- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gokudera ? demanda d'un ton las Tsuna lorsqu'il poussa le battant de la porte.

"Te prendre sur ce bureau jusqu'à ce que tu hurles ta jouissance à t'en casser la voix."

Est-ce que ce serait déplacé de répondre ça à son petit boss ?  
Hmm… oui, surement. Surtout que vu les grosses cernes qu'il avait, le dirigeant des Vongola était encore débordé par ses dossiers.

C'est pourquoi Gokudera ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de traverser le bureau en silence et de contourner le plan de travail pour venir entourer de ses bras les épaules de son amant.

- Ça va ?

- Mouais… Je dois juste calmer les conséquences diplomatiques des déboires de Lambo. Envoyer à Ryohei un mot pour tenter de le convaincre,_ encore une fois_, d'arrêter de terroriser tout les nouveaux membres de la famille en essayant de les enrôler dans son club de boxe. Faire en sorte que Kyoya et Belphégor ne tuent pas Mukuro. Payer les réparations du Manoir Vongola que vous avez apparemment tous décidé de _saccager_ de diverse façons. Convaincre Yamamoto, que _oui_, il est déconseillé de s'entrainer au base-ball à l'intérieur. Expliquer à Bianchi que, _non_, Lambo _n'est pas_ Roméo, et qu'il serait sympathique de sa part de cesser de tenter de le tuer. Et autre…  
En résumé, que des trucs à priori impossibles à réaliser.

Le petit brun poussa un gros soupir.

- Tu veux que j'aille leur faire la leçon ? proposa doucement son bras droit en lui massant doucement le crâne.

- Surtout pas. Gémis Tsuna, la dernière fois, tu as détruit trois des chambres du manoir et j'ai dû empêcher Lambo de faire pareil parce qu'il trouvait ça injuste que je ne te punisse pas.

L'argenté eut la délicatesse de faire une grimace gêné que son amant ne pu de toute façon pas voir, puisqu'il était derrière lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne te repose pas ? De toute façon, tu sais bien qu'ils sont sans espoir.

Le boss eut un petit sourire désabusé.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais j'ai même la flemme de me lever…

Gokudera contourna le fauteuil, pour échanger avec son amant un petit sourire complice.  
Il se pencha doucement sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Ce qui n'était pas tout a fait inexact : Tsuna était toujours aussi maigre, si ce n'est plus, qu'avant.

Le petit brun posa immédiatement sa tête contre le torse de son bras droit, respirant avec bonheur son odeur tout en fermant ses yeux douloureux à force d'éplucher des dossiers. Blague mise à part, il était véritablement épuisé.

Gokudera posa un regard tendre sur son amant. Malgré ses plaintes continuelles, Tsuna faisait des efforts énormes pour maintenir la famille à flot sans mettre en véritable danger aucun de ses hommes, et le boss Vongola était constamment exténué par son imposante tache.

Il traversa les quelques couloirs qui séparait la chambre du bureau du boss. Croisant mine de rien un ou deux gardien. Quand il coucha dans son lit un Tsuna déjà quasiment endormi, le manoir Vongola était tombé dans un silence inhabituel. Aucun cri de guerre ou hurlement d'horreur ne venait troubler le sommeil de leur chef.

Après avoir débarrassé le petit brun de son costume et de ses vêtements les plus encombrants, Gokudera eut un petit sourire en se couchant contre son amant.

Si Tsuna savait que ses Gardiens se calmaient uniquement quand ils ne devaient pas troubler son sommeil, il en serait sûrement vert de rage.

* * *

**Tadaam**

**Reviews?**

**Bye-bi~ ^_-**


	6. Et puis plus rien qu'un peu de sang

**Bon, bah rien de très joyeux au final... J'ai faillis mettre cet OS dans une histoire à part, notamment parce que ça ne parle d'un couple en particulier, mais je n'ai pas le courage de faire un sujet rien que pour ça, donc voilà où nous en sommes... Je trouve pas que ce soit trop triste non plus... mais bref, à vous les micros ;]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tu sais, Reborn, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'est réel. Le sang s'écoule et pourtant je ne le sens pas. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sens plus grand-chose. Tu disais que j'y arriverais. Tu m'encourageais envers et contre tous, même contre moi-même, mais au final tu avais tort. C'était un beau rêve ou un pieu mensonge mais le résultat est le même : je ne suis pas assez fort. Parce qu'autrement je ne serais pas en train de regarder le sang qui s'échappe doucement de mes veines, se perdant en volutes écarlates dans l'eau de la baignoire.

C'est facile de se faire du mal, dirais-tu. C'est facile de se faire du mal mais bien plus dur de réparer les plaies. C'est vrai. Mais si tu as songé que l'on ne veut parfois pas se réparer tu t'aies tu, et voilà où j'en suis maintenant.

J'ai l'impression d'être tellement loin. Je ne suis pas triste, tu sais. Pas torturé… Rien. Mais, je ne sais pas… je suppose qu'il y a un moment où j'ai lâché prise. Sinon, je n'en serais pas là, n'est-ce pas ? C'est idiot, je te détestais, tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu débarrasses le plancher et me laisse à ma petite, ma triste et ordinaire petite vie. Et à peine es-tu parti que je me mets à te parler.

Je sais, je suis pathétique. Mais je l'ai toujours été, n'est-ce pas ? Dame-Tsuna… au final, je n'ai pas changé, j'ai juste trouvé un autre moyen de fuir. Tu crois que Kyoko serait triste si je meurs ? Je crois bien que je m'en fiche totalement finalement. J'ai l'impression de me regarder de loin, d'être dans une bulle qui nous survole tous, et plus rien qui ne pourrait m'atteindre de là-haut. C'est assez reposant.

Je ne sais pas si je vais mourir, mais si c'est le cas, tu pourras dire à Gokudera et Yamamoto de cesser de se tourner autour, s'il te plaît ? Ils n'y a qu'eux pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Et souhaite-leur d'être heureux de ma part, aussi. J'espère que je ne leur manquerais pas trop et qu'ils pourront oublier un peu la mafia.

Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur de mourir. Ça ma toujours terrifié… mais finalement, là, tout de suite, maintenant, j'ai juste l'impression que je vais tranquillement m'endormir pour toujours, et ça fait du bien. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir une nouvelle fois la tête de l'eau et de devoir affronter la réalité de nouveau.

Tu mettras des fleurs sur ma tombe ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, je rigole, je sais bien que tu te contenteras de visser ton chapeau sur ta tête et de caresser Léon avait de disparaître pour ne jamais revenir. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là seulement, lorsque tu filtreras les appels du neuvième et que tu t'appliqueras à effacer tes traces dans un coin sombre d'Italie, tu regretteras d'avoir traîné dans cette vie un adolescent brun qui a finit par s'oublier lui-même. Mais ne t'en fais pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça aurait fini comme ça. Crois-moi, je n'aurais pas pu supporter longtemps encore d'être seulement Tsunaze. Dis-toi que tu m'as offert de bons souvenirs avant que je ne décide de me lacérer les veines.

Ça y est, je commence à m'endormir… J'espère seulement que maman arriveras trop tard pour espérer me sauver, peut-être que ça l'aideras à moins culpabiliser. J'espère que ce n'est pas ses pas qui montent les escaliers…

…

…

- Tsuna !

…

Pardon.

* * *

**Pour la petite histoire, je n'imagine que trop bien le piège que risque de devenir à long terme toute cette histoire de mafia, et je crois bien que Tsuna n'y survivra que grâce à ses amis... Ou plutôt que pour ses amis. J'ai relu le début de KHR, et je pense qu'on peut dire sans trop se tromper que Tsuna est une véritable épave avant que Reborn n'arrive. Avec le nouveau copain de Kyoko, il aurait bien été capable de se foutre une balle dans la tête à long terme... 'fin bref ^^'**

**Reviews?**


	7. Kyoko?

**Hum... voilà encore un OS qui n'est pas trop concentré sur un couple même s'il y en a un (il y en a forcément un!) parce que tous les rêves... ou plutôt les rêves de tout le monde ne peuvent pas pas toujours se réaliser, et que je pense sincèrement que se faire piétiner de cette façon peut être incroyablement destructeur. Enfin bref, c'est un peu mélodramatique, et je l'ai écrit à partir d'un image (encore)...**

**Un grand merci à Mamoizelle Splash Boum, Cioccolatino, Askwee, Metempsychosis-chan, Toxic Osbcurity, DisiniTana, a.n'onyme, Meli-chan27, Lili-le-cake-barjo et Feilong-kun de m'avoir encouragée pour mes débuts tâtonnants dans la fanfiction :) j'espère pouvoir écrire de mieux en mieux pour que vous puissiez lire encore plein d'autre de mes histoires ;)**

**Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment ^^'**  
_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kyoko était une fille intelligente. Elle l'avait toujours été. Aussi quand elle avait découvert que Tsuna, son ami, l'ami de son frère, le garçon amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps et envers lequel elle ne pouvait nier ressentir quelques sentiments était un futur parrain de la mafia, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir avant de se faire une opinion.

Tout d'abord, elle voulait savoir à quel point ce qu'elle tirerait de son analyse la toucherait. Autrement dit, jusqu'où allaient les sentiments qu'elle ressentait envers Tsuna.  
Bien sûr, il était maladroit, pleurnichard, étourdi, inconstant, peureux, timide, mais c'était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle est jamais rencontrée.  
Tsuna s'occupait des autres, même si pour cela il devait faire des efforts qu'il n'avait jamais accepté de fournir auparavant. Il supportait tout ses « petits frères et sœurs » malgré tout les ennuis que cela lui apportait et l'envie manifeste qu'il avait régulièrement de les jeter pas la fenêtre. Littéralement.  
Il savait trouver les mots pour rassurer, réconforter, quand il le fallait, même si lui-même était mort de trouille et savait à quel point la situation était catastrophique. Et surtout, surtout, il était amoureux d'elle.

Encore une fois, Kyoko était une fille intelligente, et elle avait conscience que le mythe du beau prince charmant, arrivant sur son magnifique cheval blanc avec un sourire Colgate et toutes ses innombrables qualités : elle pouvait l'attendre aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, il ne viendrait jamais. Aussi, savoir que quelqu'un comme Tsuna, qui malgré beaucoup de défauts, avait parfois un peu ce côté prince charmant, était amoureux d'elle, et de personne d'autre, la ravissait.

Aussi, après une bonne journée à avoir analysé avec la méticulosité d'un chirurgien du cœur son propre comportement, elle parvint à la conclusion qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Ensuite, il lui fallait comprendre ce que signifiait exactement pour Tsuna et ses gardiens –dont son frère- de devenir la dixième génération de la famille Vongola.  
Il était tout d'abord évident qu'appartenir à la mafia n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, et conduisait à des actes illicites et potentiellement macabres. Mais il était tout aussi évident pour la jeune fille que le Tsuna qu'elle connaissait n'était pas _capable_ de devenir une telle personne. Jamais, au grand jamais, le petit brun n'acquerrait assez de cruauté pour tuer un homme de sang-froid, pour torturer, ou même tout simplement pour faire du mal sans raison. Et de ça, personne ne réussirait à la faire douter.  
Par contre, de ce qu'elle avait retiré des différents évènements dans lesquels elle avait été personnellement impliquée, et de certains discours de Reborn et de ses amis, être le « Parrain » comme Tsuna était apparemment destiné à l'être, consistait en grande partie à protéger ses amis et à les aider. Et sur ce point-là, elle n'était pas la seule à être parfaitement sûr que Tsuna était parfait pour ce rôle. Qui d'autre, en effet, ne pouvait être plus altruiste que ce lycéen qui était même prêt à aider ses anciens ennemis aux seuls conditions qu'ils ne feraient pas de mal à ses amis ?

Elle avait fini par en conclure, en intégrant dans sa réflexion des éléments au fur et à mesure qu'elle les récoltait, que si son futur rôle de parrain de la mafia ne changeait pas en profondeur Tsuna, il était par contre de plus en plus exposé au fil des mois, voire des semaines, aux attaques d'autres membres de la Mafia. Et elle ne pouvait ignorer que ce qui impliquait Tsuna impliquerait également ses proches, dont elle.

Comme conclusion, elle décida donc de laisser à Tsuna le temps de s'assurer sur ses positions, de prendre confiance en soi et de gagner en puissance et en autorité avant de lui poser le poids supplémentaire de sa présence sur les épaules.

Elle resta donc pendant près de deux ans l'amie fidèle sur laquelle le futur parrain de la Mafia pouvait compter sur tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, et celle sur laquelle les regards tendres de Tsuna se posait le plus.

Kyoko était donc une fille très intelligente. Pourtant, aucun de ses schémas mentaux, de ses plans d'avenir, de la projection du petit film de sa vie qu'elle avait patiemment monté dans sa tête, ne l'avait préparé à ce genre de scénario.

Tsuna, son Tsuna, son Tsu-kun.  
Tsuna était actuellement en train de gémir doucement, la bouche collée à celle de son meilleur ami, leur langue à tous les deux s'apercevant plus ou moins lorsqu'ils prenaient le temps de récupérer un peu d'air pour ensuite continuer leur ballet. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fixèrent un instant sur les bras de Tsuna, passé autour du cou du roux, une main perdue dans ses cheveux, puis sur ceux d'Emna, qui caressait doucement le dos du brun sous son t-shirt, avant que les deux garçons ne se séparent suffisamment longtemps pour prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Kyoko observa avec horreur la lueur dans les yeux de Tsuna, de son Tsuna, qui regardait Enma avec un éclat qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé. Qui était plus, tellement plus, que la simple tendresse qu'elle voyait dans les regards qu'il lui adressait. Un mélange de tendresse, oui, mais aussi de passion, de fièvre, de désespoir, d'espoir, de douleur, de joie, de tant et tant de sentiments qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de les avoir tous ressenti un jour.  
D'amour.

Kyoko, un instant, crut vraiment que c'était son cœur qui venait de se briser en milles morceaux sur le sol, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait simplement lâché le verre qu'elle tenait auparavant dans la main. Mais cette constatation ne suffit pas à faire cesser la douleur suffocante dans sa poitrine.

Tsuna, alors, leva les yeux vers elle, lui portant sans même le savoir le coup de grâce. Même comme ça… Même après lui avoir arraché le cœur pour le piétiner… Il avait l'air si gentil, si innocent…  
Et ça faisait tellement mal.

- Kyoko… ? prononça finalement le garçon.

Mais le monde de Kyoko venait de s'écrouler.  
Et il n'était déjà plus possible de le réparer.

* * *

**Foilà, foilà~ pas de couple donc... Voilà, c'est aussi un peu parce que malgré que Amano a fait de son manga un repaire à Bisho, il y a quand même des filles (7? 8?) qui subissent les dommages collatéral de la gay-attitude derrière. Notamment Kyoko et Haru qui ont quand même toutes les deux un gros crush sur Tsuna... (et il me semble évident que lui n'est plus vraiment amoureux d'elle).**

**Bon, ben, a ciao bye-bye...**

**oh, j'oubliais (si, si, c'est possible)! reviews?**


	8. La loi du silence

**Encore un OS qui n'a pas de couple... Je sais pas trop quoi dire dessus, l'idée m'est venue soudainement, mais j'ai la persistante impression que j'ai déjà _vu _(ou lu, d'ailleurs) une scène de ce genre quelque part.**

**Lili-le-cake-barjo: il semble que finalement, la "suite" soit arrivée bien plus vite que prévue ;)**

* * *

**La loi du silence**

**...**

Tsuna ouvrit doucement la porte, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible et de ne pas la laisser grincer. Il remercia silencieusement le ciel quand elle se referma dans un « clic » discret. Il ôta silencieusement ses chaussures et s'avança à pas de loup dans la maison, prenant soin d'éviter toutes les planches grinçantes du parquet.

Il était quasiment arrivé à l'escalier quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Tsuna ! cria sa mère.

Elle se précipita vers lui, les cheveux moins bien coiffés que d'habitude et des cernes sous les yeux, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

- Où étais-tu passé ?! demanda-t-elle en allumant la lumière du couloir. Et… Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur devant la grande tache rouge qui assombrissait le t-shirt de son fils, et le sang qui perlait de son arcade, ainsi que devant son pantalon à moitié déchiré.

- Maman… tenta de la calmer Tsuna avec un geste apaisant des mains, je sais que c'est impressionnant, mais…

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? le coupa-t-elle, en le tirant vers la salle de bain le seul de ses deux bras qui semblent intact.

- Je… suis tombé dans les escaliers du lycée, et j'ai trébuché dans les buissons pendant l'heure de sport, ça m'a un peu égratigné et ça a taché mon t-shirt.

Sa mère ne dit rien pendant un instant et le fixa, puis elle se reprit et lui fit un beau sourire.

- Bon, fais attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Ta réserve de t-shirt n'est pas sans fond, tu sais.

- Haha, oui…

Le malaise s'installa alors que Nana soignait les blessures de son fils, le faux sourire indulgent qu'on toutes les mères pour leur enfant turbulent sur les lèvres. Ou du moins, les plus superficielles. Elle ne dit rien devant celle pour lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle passa sans rien dire devant la fracture au poignet, la côté fêlée sensible sous ses doigts, la plaie ouverte dans le flan gauche. Elle répara les petits bobos, et apaisa la douleur des plus gros, mais elle ne posa plus aucune question. Ni sur comment, ni sur pourquoi, ni sur la raison pour laquelle son fils d'à peine dix-sept ans était rentré chez lui vers quatre heures du matin sans en prévenir personne.

Elle sait qu'il ment et Tsuna sait qu'elle sait. Comment pourrait-il l'ignorer, avec cette foutue hyper intuition ? Mais elle ne demandera rien et le brun en eut un petit pincement au cœur. Combien de fois Nana n'a-t-elle rien demandé en voyant son mari ou son fils blessé ? Combien de fois a-t-elle résolument fermé les yeux, sachant que pour son propre bien, elle ne doit pas poser de question ? Combien de fois a-t-il fallu que sa mère les attende, Iemitsu et lui, en se demandant s'ils reviendraient vivants ?

Mais Tsuna ne dit rien. Et Nana sait, et il sait qu'elle sait, et elle sait qu'il sait qu'elle sait.  
Pourtant, aucun des deux ne dira jamais rien.  
Espérant se protéger l'un l'autre par la loi du silence.

* * *

** Voilà, voilà... rien de bien extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? ^^' mais je dois dire que ça m'est apparu tellement claire que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'écrire... et à partir de là... voilà, quoi ^^'**

**Au fait, je ne fais plus tellement d'OS sur des couples, mais si vous en voulez, rien ne vous empêche de me proposer des petits défis (c'est plus facile d'écrire avec des contraintes ;) sur les couples que vous voulez :)**

**Reviews? :)**


	9. Envie secrète

**Décidément****... moi et les trucs joyeux... ça fait quatre mille... entre ça et le dernier chapitre d'Illusions... mais j'ai passé une mauvaise journée, aussi...**

**Bref, encore un petit OS sur Tsuna, qui passe _encore une fois_ pour un ado totalement dépressif...**

* * *

Tu peux rêver, Tsuna… Tu peux même t'envoler. Tu peux parcourir le monde et te croire libre.

Mais réellement, tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Malgré les ailes que l'ont t'as donné, tu restes cloué au sol. Malgré le pouvoir qui est le tien, tu ne peux briser tes chaines. Malgré ta clairvoyance, tu ne peux voir autre chose que ce que l'on te montre.

Tu as toujours été enfermé. Par l'amour ou le mépris que l'on te porte. Par l'amour que tu portes aux autres. Tu n'es pas en mesure de te détacher des autres et malgré ce qu'on voudrait te faire croire, ces liens ne te rendent pas parfaitement heureux. Ces liens qui t'entravent et te retiennent aussi surement que les plus lourdes des chaines.

Tu aimerais bien ne plus être si égoïste, mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de vouloir avoir un cœur de pierre quand tu vois de tes propres yeux que les gens que tu aimes se sacrifient pour toi.

Tu aimerais partir, pour échapper au regard blessé que te porte à chaque fois Kyoko depuis qu'elle a compris que tu ne serais jamais à elle.  
Tu aimerais remonter le temps, pour rendre à Yamamoto son père qui est mort à cause de toi. Pour rendre aux Shimons toutes les personnes chères qu'ils ont perdues.  
Tu aimerais être quelqu'un d'autre, pour permettre à Mukuro de sortir de sa prison aqueuse, pour avoir enfin un regard fier de ton père, pour rendre ses organes à Chrome.  
Tu aimerais n'avoir jamais vécu, pour que toutes ces innombrables cicatrices sur le torse de Gokudera disparaissent dans le néant avec ta vie.  
Tu aimerais être plus fort, pour ne plus voir ce regard d'incompréhension totale d'Hibari mêlé à un peu de mépris depuis qu'il a comprit que tu l'aimais.  
Tu aimerais disparaitre, pour que Reborn ne te retrouve plus jamais quand tu t'échappes pendant quelques heures, tout en sachant que tu reviendrais de toute façon par toi-même s'il ne le faisait pas.  
Tu aimerais oublier le corps disloqué d'Haru qui hante chacun de tes cauchemars, tu aimerais qu'un jour, elle retrouve l'usage de ses jambes et que son sourire redevienne celui que tu connaissais.  
Tu aimerais être capable d'expliquer à Lambo pourquoi Reborn n'a jamais voulu de lui et ne cesses de le rejeter. Tu aimerais d'ailleurs le comprendre toi-même.  
Tu aimerais arrêter la chute libre de Ryohei dont les yeux se remplissent un peu plus d'horreur chaque jour.

Et le pire : tu aimerais mourir. Tout simplement. Pour cesser de voir la souffrance, les problèmes… Parfois tu te prends à ce rêve et tu oublies tout. Même la souffrance qu'auraient alors tes proches, tes amis… Soudain, tu n'en plus rien à faire, et tu en es même à te dire que c'est bien mieux comme ça.  
Mais bien vite tu oublies cette utopie et tu reposes ton revolver, pour le ranger à sa place, bien caché dans ton tiroir. Tu ranges dans une boite tes pulsions suicidaires et tu reprends ton gentil sourire, celui-là même qui trompe tout ton monde. Et avec ce secret presque hideux trotte une phrase dans ta tête:

« Tu n'as jamais été libre, Tsuna. »

* * *

**N'est-ce pas que c'est joyeux? ;') (ne vous inquiétez pas, après je vais me pendre...)**

**Voilà, voilà...**

**review?**


	10. St-Valentin?

**Voilà encore un OS, sur un couple que j'ai appris à beaucoup aimer: le 1859!** **ET ce n'est pas un truc hyper déprimant! je m'améliore, non? ^^' Bon par contre, c'est pitêtre un peu OOC sur les bords, mais bon...on a rien sans rien, non? Fin voilà... j'ai remarqué que j'ai tendance a publier toujours deux trois trucs en même temps, a disparaître dans la nature et à revenir plusieurs mois plus tard... mais je suis pourtant toujours là (c'est juste que je fais n'importe quoi).**

**Bref, je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire, remercier mes lecteurs *courbettes* et vous laisser lire ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Les doigts profondément enfoncés dans la motte de beurre, Gokudera avait pleinement conscience d'être en train de réaliser un absolu massacre culinaire.

Le mafieux gémit légèrement en se relevant, s'efforçant de ne pas glisser sur les blancs d'œuf qui s'étaient malencontreusement répandus sur le sol pendant sa chute dû à un peu de farine qui l'avait fait glisser. Cette après-midi avait pourtant bien commencée… mais comment savoir que réaliser un fondant au chocolat serait aussi compliqué ?

Le manieur de dynamite était atterré. Pour la première fois de sa vie : il était confronté à une matière dans laquelle il n'était pas naturellement doué. Dans sa tendre enfance, il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'approcher des cuisines tenues par sa démone de sœur. Et lorsqu'il avait fugué et prit un appartement à Namimori, en bon adolescent fauché qu'il était, il n'avait jamais même songé à faire lui-même ses repas. Et le fait était là : Hayato Gokudera était, en cuisine, une vraie catastrophe.

La recette lui avait pourtant parut simple au début… mais comment se faisait-il que tout devienne si compliqué dès qu'il passait à la pratique ?

Démoralisé, le Smoking Bomb leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la cuisine et blêmit. Plus que quinze minutes avant qu'Hibari ne rentre et non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à préparer son gâteau, mais en plus si le chef du comité de discipline voyait ses murs, son sol et sa table dans cette état-là, il le tuerait à coup sûr, et de mort lente et douloureuse. Ils avaient beau sortir ensemble (et habiter ensemble depuis qu'Hibari avait forcé Hayato à quitter son appartement « insalubre » et « inapproprié ») ni lui ni le japonais n'avaient cédé leur caractère de merde pour s'amadouer mutuellement, et si les menaces avait pris une tournure un peu moins… mortelles, elles n'en restaient pas moins redoutable.  
Et Gokudera _redoutait_ la punition que pourrait lui infliger l'asiatique pour avoir totalement salopé sa cuisine.

C'est pourquoi il fit preuve d'une ardeur plus que prononcée (se cassant de nouveau la figure plusieurs fois) pour se saisir d'un balais, d'une éponge, d'un torchon, d'un deuxième balais, d'une serpillière et de tout ce qui était encore nécessaire pour faire briller le carrelage blanc. Et heureusement pour lui qu'il était un peu plus doué en ménage qu'en cuisine car au moment où il passait le dernier coup d'éponge, la porte s'ouvrit, et Hibari entra, pile à la même heure que tous les autres jours.

Tentant de chasser les rougeurs qui s'étaient immédiatement installées sur ses joues, le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine pour accueillir son petit ami.

- Salut, lança-t-il, d'un ton vaguement renfrogné en détournant rapidement les yeux.

Hibari le détailla un instant d'un air impassible, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Non mais c'était quoi son problème encore, à l'autre glaçon ?! Il pouvait arrêter de le fixer comme ça, un peu ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait… ? demanda enfin avec un mélange d'ennui et de stupeur le président du comité de discipline.

- Hein ?

- Tu es recouvert de nourriture, c'est extrêmement désagréable à regarder.

Immédiatement, le petit mafieux vit rouge.

- Espèce de crétin de glaçon à la con ! s'écria-t-il en lui balançant un bloc de post-it qui passait par là, avant de s'esquiver d'un pas furieux.

Non mais ! Pour qui il se prenait, cet emmerdeur ?! Ça lui apprendrait à essayer d'être gentil, tiens. Qu'il aille au diable, après tout !  
Il grommela encore en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Ouais, il était crade ! Et alors ?! Depuis quand ce couillon se permettait de lui faire des réflexions ?!

L'argenté soupira en enlevant ses derniers vêtements avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Quel con il avait été aussi, de croire Hibari suffisamment sensible pour se rappeler du quatorze février, de la saint-valentin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureux d'un misanthrope sociopathe pareil, il se le demandait…

C'est vaguement démoralisé et plus tellement en colère contre l'alouette que Gokudera sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt propre. Prudemment, il décida d'aller directement se coucher pour ne pas avoir à affronter le carnivore. Ce ne serait ni la première fois ni la dernière qu'il manquerait un repas, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affrontement le regard totalement insensible du gardien du nuage. Pas aujourd'hui alors que ce jour était sensé être celui des amoureux.

Gokudera eut un petit pincement au cœur en montant les escaliers de la maison de son hôte : Hibari n'était _pas_ gentil, et lui pas assez stupide pour croire que son comportement changerait uniquement parce qu'il sortait avec lui. A tous les coups, le brun ne l'aimait même pas vraiment…

- Tu es si prévisible, herbivore.

Le fumeur se figea. Hibari était assis négligemment sur son lit, son air froid toujours plaqué sur le visage. Ça faisait mal de voir qu'au final, il restait toujours aussi indifférent, quelque soit les circonstances. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Non, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé. Il n'en avait rien à battre des sentiments de ce connard d'abord !

Le brun soupira.

- Je voulais te donner ça, dit-il en lançant une boite que le gardien de la tempête attrapa machinalement. Il parait que c'est le bon jour pour ça.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être… ? Gokudera baissa les yeux sur la boite rectangulaire, sans y croire. Il ne vit pas Hibari qui se levait souplement pour sortir de sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, lui souffla le brun juste derrière l'oreille.

- Tu…

L'argenté se tourna vers son petit ami et son cœur rata un battement en voyant le minuscule sourire de celui-ci, qui lui était spécialement adressé.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas te coucher ?

Il se serait foutu des baffes ! Non mais c'était quoi cette question débile ?! Manifestement, c'était aussi l'avis d'Hibari qui haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Eh bien, peut-être… mais je ne dirais pas non à une agréable compagnie.

La bombe rougit furieusement au sous-entendu clairement pervers.

- T… Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il en empoignant le président du comité de discipline pour se rapprocher brutalement de lui.

Mais il ne continua pas son avancée jusqu'à la fin. Le doute qui s'était installé en lui était trop important et faisait trop mal pour ça.

Ce fut Hibari, qui après de longues secondes, supprima l'espace entre leur lèvres. Il embrassa Hayato, faisant preuve d'une douceur inhabituelle, ses bras s'enroulant gentiment autour du gardien pour le coller contre lui. Sans se départir de sa toute nouvelle tendresse, il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne, respirant doucement par le nez pour ne pas avoir à se séparer de son herbivore. Le lycéen se comportait comme un petit animal, blessé et acculé, et il se rendait compte qu'il lui faudrait changer de technique d'approche s'il voulait l'apprivoiser.

Il s'assura de tenir fermement Hayato contre lui quand il sépara leur lèvres. L'italien semblait totalement perdu : les joues roses et l'air un peu hagard.

- Tu… commença-t-il, hésitant.

Mais apparemment incapable de finir sa phrase, il se tut.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert mon cadeau, fit remarquer d'un ton légèrement moqueur le nuage.

L'air perturbé, le plus jeune hocha la tête et se tournant vers la petite boite. Prudemment, comme si l'objet risquait de lui exploser à la figure, il défit le ruban rouge sombre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la boite.  
Un fondant au chocolat.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un peu de mal à le faire toi-même…

Aussitôt, le rouge revint colorer les joues de son petit ami.

- T… Ta gueule !

- Quelle grossièreté.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

Le brun s'empressa d'obéir, laissant grogner son petit ami d'un air vaguement mécontent alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Mais il ne se plaindrait pas. Pas tant qu'il sentirait ce sourire contre ses lèvres.

* * *

- Hibari ? demanda Gokudera quelques heures plus tard en dessinant des arabesques avec ses doigts sur le torse de son amant.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi… -l'italien se mordit la lèvre, indécis- pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Hibari se redressa pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, l'air perplexe.

- C'est évident, asséna-t-il en surplombant Hayato. Tu es _mon_ herbivore. Tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi et personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher, de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Me traite pas comme un objet, crétin ! brailla le gardien de la tempête, malgré tout rouge comme un coquelicot.

Hibari le plaqua contre le lit et il déglutit, pas rassuré pour deux sous.

- Tu es à _moi_.

Hayato eut une grimace déçu et détourna les yeux.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis à toi aussi.

- Hein ?

Le brun se releva, ignorant totalement son petit ami qui sortit précipitamment du lit après lui, manquant de se casser la figure en s'empêtrant dans les draps.

- Attends, quoi ? Hibari, répète ça !

- Surement pas, crétin d'herbivore.

Hayato réussit finalement à agripper la terreur de Namimori, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

- Te barre pas après m'avoir dit des trucs comme ça ! protesta-t-il en retournant le brun vers lui.

Hibari détourna le regard, les pommettes très légèrement plus rouges que d'habitude. Ce fut sans doute, ce qui décida, plus que tous le reste, Hayato à agripper son col pour rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille, le souffle heurté et les mains moites.

Le président du comité de discipline eut un petit sourire alors qu'Hayato chuchota si doucement qu'il les entendait à peine quelques mots à son oreille. Prévoyant, il se saisit des poignets de l'italien, pour l'empêcher de partir alors que celui-ci s'éloignait pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.

Secrètement jubilant, Hibari se pencha sur son herbivore.

- Moi aussi, Hayato, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

**Voilà. Je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas plus écrit que publié le jour de la St-Valentin (cherchez l'erreur) mais bon, c'était bien sympa quand même, bien qu'un peu n'importe quoi...**

**Reviews?**


End file.
